FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a facsimile communication apparatus provided with a normal telephone function to exchange conversation.
A facsimile communication apparatus is provided with an automatic line connection function, such that when it is operated as a receiver, it connects the telephone line after several rings and receives the facsimile signal transmitted from a facsimile communication apparatus of a calling station. It has no function of automatically accepting a conversation requested by the calling station over the telephone line.
A facsimile communication apparatus provided with no automatic line connection function may exchange conversation over the telephone line, but a manual operation is required to switch between the conversation mode and the facsimile mode.
There is a growing demand for the development of a facsimile communication apparatus which has an automatic line connection function and also which can automatically change between the facsimile mode and the conversation mode.
To achieve this, a voice signal on the telephone line, automatically at the start of the conversation this method automatically start the conversation, but this method, however, requires a voice detecting means, and thus it results in a high manufacturing cost.